Santa Claus' Visit to the Atwoods
by r-mak
Summary: What happens when Santa Claus pays a visit to the Atwoods? RT & family/friends. Oneshot. Futurefic. Rated M due to a mixture of naughty and nice.


**SANTA CLAUS' VISIT TO THE ATWOODS**

Taylor Atwood was awoken by the muffled sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was 12:24 am on December 25th. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and made her way downstairs smiling inwardly at the thought of finding her three children huddled around the tree shaking their presents and trying to get a sneak peek at them.

Her heart dropped a bit for a moment at the thought that Ryan might not get back in time to see them tear open their presents. His business trip to New York had taken a bit longer than expected and his flight back was delayed by a snowstorm.

After turning the corner and entering the living room, Taylor stopped dead in her tracks and was shocked at the sight playing out before her. A big, burly old man in a red suit trimmed with white fur, a matching hat, black boots, and glasses sat on a chair eating cookies and drinking milk as her three children sat around him and smiled.

"Boy, was I hungry!" he said as he finished the last of the milk and began rubbing his belly.

All three children began to giggle. Taylor tiptoed closer to get a better look at the man and began to giggle as well.

"Mommy!" Nick, her youngest by 23 minutes, cried. His blond hair had been tousled in his sleep and his hazel eyes sparkled. "Look! Santa Claus!" he beamed.

"I see, sweetie" Taylor said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and flashed Santa a huge smile before taking a seat on the carpet with her three sons. She noticed her six year old and four year olds all had the same enchanted look on their face. It was unusually cold, but the fire was doing a good job of keeping them all warm.

"HoHoHo... I'm sorry I woke you up Mrs. Atwood" the jolly old man said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all Mr. Claus. The lack of sleep is worth it if I get to see you" she smiled up at him.

"I've already told the kids a couple of stories. I thought they might want to open one of the presents I brought for them. Only one each" he said as he looked at the boys. "Would that be okay with you?" he asked.

"I think it would be okay, as long as they promise to be good and go back to sleep right afterwards" she replied as she looked at the boys. "I know you have a lot of _presents_ you need to deliver tonight" she said with a grin as she directed her attention to Santa who grinned back at her in response.

"I promise" David, her eldest, was the first to say as his blue eyes danced with excitement. She smiled at him and ran a hand through his blond hair before looking at her other sons.

"What about you two?" she asked.

Ethan scratched his head of auburn hair as he looked over at his twin brother. His blue eyes locked with Nick's hazel ones and they exchanged thoughts in a way no one else could ever decipher. "I promise" the two said in unison as they turned to face Taylor.

Santa Claus stood from the chair and made his way to the Chrismukkah tree. He picked up a large brown sack and brought it over to where the children were sitting. He reached in the sack, pulled out poorly wrapped presents and handed them to who they were meant for.

The children eagerly ripped open their presents and became overjoyed with what they saw. David smiled brightly at the soccer ball he received. Ethan received a plastic baseball bat and Nick received a ball and mitt. The two happily combined their gifts and began to make plans for when their father came home.

"Thank you, Santa!" David said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Santa!" Ethan and Nick said in unison.

"You're welcome boys" Santa said.

Taylor became so caught up in the excitement of the children that she completely forgot about Santa Claus. She stood up and turned around to face him with a huge smile and received one in return. Resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him, she turned back to the kids.

"Alright my little men…" Taylor began, "it's time for you to live up to your promise. Say bye to Santa and head back to bed" She said, causing her sons to get up from the carpet. "Remember to throw out the wrapping paper. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

The boys ran to Santa with their gifts and wrapping paper in hand. Taylor watched as they hugged him and said goodbye before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Taylor made her way over to Santa Claus. "This is for you" Santa said as he handed her a small red box. She looked up at him and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before taking the box. Smiling brightly, she uncovered the box to find another black velvet one inside. She took the black box out and opened it.

Taylor found herself rendered breathless by what she found inside. It was a heart shaped pendant in white gold with diamonds and a matching chain. It was simple, but so beautiful… the way she liked any of her jewelry.

"You don't like it?" Santa asked.

Taylor looked up and shook her head softly as she noticed the disappointed look on Santa's face. "I love it" she said with a bright smile. "Thank you" she said as she leaned into Santa Claus and gave him a quick peck on the lips before excitedly taking the pendant out of the box and handing it to him. She turned around and lifted up her hair to give him enough access to put the gift on her neck. When he finished with the necklace, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and began to feast on her neck. She sighed before letting her hair down, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his hands make their way to the small of her back, pulling her closer once again. "I love you" she unconsciously said as her hazel eyes met his blue ones before she began to kiss him tenderly.

"I don't think Mr. Atwood would like it if he knew you said you loved me and that you kissed me" Santa said in a low voice when they broke for air.

"Well, lucky for you…" Taylor started as she began to twirl a strand of his beard around one of her fingers "Mr. Atwood isn't home" she finished with a smirk. She looked up to see Santa smirking back at her.

"Yeah… lucky me" Santa said as he began to kiss her hungrily and she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Mmm" Taylor sighed contentedly as they broke for air once again. "You're about to get a whole lot luckier too" she said before licking her bottom lip and biting down on it. "I've got a gift waiting for you upstairs, Santa. I'll meet you in the bedroom after I tuck the boys in."

"Alright" Santa said with a smile before giving her a quick kiss and letting her go. "Wait!" he said as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "Your dad never… uh…?" he finished as waived his free hand up and down himself. "Did he?"

She felt herself blush furiously and pursed her lips together to hide her smile as she quickly shook her head 'no.'

"Okay, good…" he said with a sigh of relief as he let her go once again.

Taylor ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pulled something out of one of her dressers, put it in the washroom and locked the door so it couldn't be accessed from her room. After exiting through the door that led to the hallway, she ran to the end of the hallway to check on the kids. She entered David's room first and found him fast asleep. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and tucked in the sheets around him. Next, she entered the twins' room and was glad to find them fast asleep as well. First, she approached the bottom bunk, gave Ethan a soft kiss on his forehead, and tucked in the sheets around him. She then climbed up the ladder in order to get better access to the top bunk and did the same with Nick. When she was finished, she ran back to the other side of the house, reentered the washroom, and locked the door behind her.

"Tell me, Santa…" Taylor started as she emerged from the bathroom nearly ten minutes later and saw Santa sitting against the pillows on the bed. She quickly made her way across the room to the door, closed it, and locked it. When she turned around she noticed Santa's eyes widen, his jaw drop, and his tongue dart out to lick his lips as he took in the sight of her in a red bustier and matching thong trimmed with white fur. "Have I been naughty?" she asked with as sly smile and an arched eyebrow as she made her way over to the bed, noticing his eyes darken dramatically; "or nice?" she finished as she climbed the bed and sat on her knees next to Santa, still facing him and waiting for a response.

"Naughty… you have been very, very naughty" Santa replied with a husky voice before bringing Taylor closer and guiding her so that she was bent over his lap on all fours. Her stomach clenched with anticipation and she automatically felt herself becoming wet. Taylor whimpered as Santa began to squeeze and rub her ass gently. She held her breath when he stopped and let out a soft hiss when he slapped it hard. She bit down on her lip as he continued to spank her, relishing the stinging feeling. After a minute or so, he stopped and began to rub her ass again. She felt him moving her thong to the side and automatically spread her knees apart in order to give him better access.

Taylor moaned as Santa slid one finger into her wet core, followed by another, and then another – stretching her out. Her grip on the sheets tightened as he began to caress her depths and thrust his fingers in and out of her. She threw her head back and moaned louder as he continued his movements and began to rub circles around her clit with his thumb. Her arms gave out as she got lost in the feelings his touch provided her with. While her arms were outstretched and her hands still gripped the sheets tightly, her head was now resting on Santa's left leg. She began to whimper as she felt her climax building and moved her left arm down so that she could clutch the fabric of Santa's pant. He began to slow down the movement of his fingers within her, causing Taylor to groan in frustration and change the position of her head on Santa's leg so that she was now facing him. She let go of his pants long enough to brush her hair out of her face so that she could see Santa clearly. He had ridden himself of his hat, beard, big belly, and glasses. His pants and boxers had been lowered and he was pumping his shaft with his left hand. Her fiery hazel orbs connected with his intensely darkened blue ones and she unconsciously clenched her already tight core around his fingers as she became more turned on by the fact that he was getting off on seeing her like this. She could feel her own climax building up again and the look in his eyes told her that Santa was on the verge of coming as well. Taylor refused to tear her eyes away from Santa's while she moaned in sheer ecstasy as the feeling of her climax washed over her entire body. Santa groaned moments later as he came as well. He removed his fingers from her depths and began to spank her once again; earning soft moans and whimpers from her as she got lost in her high.

As soon as Taylor's mind unscrambled enough for her to function properly, she realized that Santa was on top of her. He had stripped both of them of their clothes and was currently feasting on her breasts. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms before twirling her fingers in his blonde hair while she gasped in pleasure as he moved from sucking and nipping one of her nipples and began to focus his attention on the other. She felt her need for him between her legs arise once again and thrust her hips upward in order to let him know. He made his way up her body, trailing kisses along the way and stopped once he reached her lips. His blue eyes stared deeply into her hazel ones for several moments before she used her hands that were buried in his hair to bring his lips to hers and kissed him hungrily. She used the distraction as an opportunity to flip them over so that she was on top of him and his head rested against the pillows.

She put herself in such a position that she would be straddling him before tearing her lips away from his and inhaling much needed air. He had a momentary look of confusion on his face before it was replaced by a look of intense want and hunger that turned her on even more. She placed her left hand on his stomach to steady herself and took as strong of a hold as possible, considering that her small hand could barely wrap around it, on his manhood with her right hand. She locked her fiery hazel orbs with his deep blue ones as she settled down on his length and enveloped it with her tight, slick, wet core. They moaned in unison at the pleasure the contact brought them. Taylor closed her eyes and bit her lip as she got lost in the pleasurable friction created as she rolled her hips and gyrated on him.

"Fuck, Taylor" he murmured, causing her to stop what she was doing and begin to ride him. She started out slow and then worked her way to a faster and steadier pace. Soon afterwards, she removed her hands from his toned stomach and ran them over her own body as she continued riding him. She stared into his eyes while she caressed her thighs, trailed her fingers over her stomach, massaged her breasts, ran her hands through her hair, and bit the index finger of her left hand while she rubbed circles around her clit using the index and middle fingers of her right hand. She tilted her head back and moaned softly at the increase in pleasure coursing through her body after beginning to use her left hand to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples while continuing the motions of her right hand.

Taylor had become so wrapped up in her own movements that it took a few moments to register what was happening when Santa pulled her down on top of him and rolled them over so that he was now on top. His lips came crashing down on hers and she screamed into his mouth as he began to thrust himself in and out of her furiously. She dug her nails into his shoulders and back, leaving the imprint of crescents in their wake. Their lips parted and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back in order to give him better access. They feasted on each other's necks before he made his way down to her breasts and began to bite at her nipples and earn soft hisses from her. He moved back to her lips and she felt his right hand move between them and rest on her mound for a moment before his thumb began to circle her clit. He tore his lips away from hers and stared deep into her eyes. She tried to keep her eyes locked with his, but failed to do so as she felt herself nearing her peak. Her lips parted at the onset of the fury of her climax and she found herself and Santa moaning with unrefined pleasure into one another's mouths as their final release consumed them.

"I love you" Taylor heard Santa say before pressing a kiss in her hair.

"Mmm" she sighed as she weakly opened her eyes to find that his arms were around her and that she was lying on top of him. "I love you too, Santa Claus" she murmured into his chest. She fell back asleep to the sound of his soft chuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor was in the kitchen working on breakfast. She had woken up early to get rid of all the evidence of what transpired between her and Santa Claus much earlier in the day. Today was going to be a busy day. The kids were bound to wake up soon. After opening their presents, they had to eat breakfast, get cleaned up, be occupied by their father while she prepared a dish for dinner, eat lunch, get ready, and head over to Sandy and Kirsten's for Chrismukkah dinner.

"Hey!" her husband said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "I thought I smelled bacon."

"Morning, Ry" she said with a smile as she leaned into him and turned her head so that she could kiss his cheek. "You wake the kids up?"

"You bet!" he said with a smile as he took some of the food and put it on the table.

Taylor took off her apron and started doing the same. When everything was set, Ryan made his way over to her and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you made it home in time" she said in between kisses.

"So am I" Ryan said with a grin before placing another kiss on her lips.

The two were interrupted by the sound of little feet bounding down the stairs.

"Mom!" Nick yelled as he ran past the kitchen.

"Dad!" Ethan yelled.

Ryan took Taylor's hand and they made their way to the living room. "Alright! You know the drill..." Taylor called out.

All three boys stopped and lined up in front of their mother before making their way to the tree. "Clean teeth patrol" they whined through toothy grins. Taylor inspected each of the boys' mouths before signaling that they could proceed to the presents that awaited them by placing a kiss on top of their heads.

Taylor watched as the boys ran to the Chrismukkah tree and began to tear open their presents. She joined Ryan on the carpet next to their sons and gave him a light kiss on the lips before watching the surprised smiles dance upon their children's faces.

"Here" Ethan said as he held out a poorly wrapped present to them and his brothers joined him. "It's from all of us" he said. Taylor smiled at the package and looked at Ryan as he took the present from Ethan's hand. She pulled the twins down to sit on her lap and Ryan made David sit next to him as he opened it. She watched as a wide smile spread over his face and he held the gift up for her to see. It was a picture of all three of them surrounded by a wooden frame with 'Merry Chrismukkah,' their names, and what appeared to be reindeer, stars, and a menorah on it. Taylor couldn't help the big smile that spread on her face at the sight of it.

"Thank you" Taylor said to all three of her kids as she hugged them and gave them kisses. "Your dad and I love it!" she exclaimed as Ryan got up and put the picture on the mantel above the fireplace.

The rest of the day went as Taylor had planned – with the exception of one thing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had just finished eating Chrismukkah dinner at the Cohen's. The adults sat on one side of the living room making amiable conversation. The boys, Seth and Summer's two girls – Grace and Blair, Sophie and Jackson were on the other side of the living room playing some game or the other with Summer.

Ryan and Taylor sat together and watched as David sat against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, looking at nothing in particular. He had been like this all day – removed from everything going on around him. Anytime either of them asked him what was wrong he'd shake his head and say that nothing was. Neither of them knew how to tackle the situation. Both of them managed to get him alone and talk to him but he didn't respond. They asked his brothers what was wrong with him and they shrugged.

David Atwood was brooding.

"What's wrong with David?" Kirsten asked openly after noticing where Ryan and Taylor's attention was focused.

Ryan shrugged in response.

"Ryan, please don't start that" Taylor sighed. "One brooding Atwood is all I can handle."

"He's definitely a chip off the old block" Sandy chuckled.

"I wasn't like that" Ryan retorted causing most in the room to laugh and Taylor to look at him with widened eyes.

"No, son… you were worse" Sandy said.

"No sense in using the past tense, dad" Seth snickered, earning a glare from Ryan. "See?"

"What did you do?" Ryan asked, choosing to ignore Seth.

"At first I tried to talk to you and figure out what was wrong. When it didn't work, I stayed away from you, gave you space, and sent Seth in. Sometimes that didn't work either and we just waited till you resolved things on your own or snapped out of it" Sandy replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe that's what he needs" Seth said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"A Seth" Seth stated like it was obvious. Everyone stared at him in confusion as he gathered a plate of gingerbread men in his hands.

"Huh?" Ryan vocalized.

"Well, David is like you reincarnate. You have me. Ethan and Nick are each other's Seths. David doesn't have a Seth. So, I'll be David's Seth until he finds a better version" Seth explained.

Ryan looked at his brother contemplatively.

"Or, I can sit here and watch your son brood with you" Seth said as he put the plate down.

"Go" Ryan said.

Everyone watched as Seth approached David. Summer stopped paying attention to what the kids were doing and began to watch him with curiosity as well. He held out the plate of gingerbread men and David just looked up and shook his head. Seth sat next to him and began to talk and move his hands around manically. David didn't move or say anything until Seth picked up a gingerbread man and began to munch on it while continuing to talk. He looked up at his uncle, smiled, and shook his head before taking a gingerbread man himself. Seth poked his nephew in the arm and pointed to the door that led to the porch while saying something. David nodded and the two got up and went outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want another cookie?" Seth asked as they walked out onto the porch.

David shook his head as he sat down on the chair opposite his uncle.

"Hmm… these are really good you know. Your mom makes great cookies. Your Grandma Kirsten always tried to make me cookies… but they were never this good. Your dad and I still ate them. Actually, we forced them down. Promise you won't repeat this to anyone, especially not your Grandma?" Seth asked.

David simply nodded.

"You see, if we didn't eat her cookies, she would think that we didn't like them, feel sad, and cry. Your dad and I hated seeing Grandma Kirsten cry, so we forced ourselves to eat them along with whatever else she tried to make. Cooking just isn't one of her many talents" he revealed, causing David to duck his head over a smile that Seth knew wasn't because of the story but the fact that he told him a secret.

"Mothers, huh? You can always tell your mom loves you if she makes you cookies" Seth rambled as David watched him eat the gingerbread men.

"But she didn't make them for me, or Ethan, or Nick, or even dad" David said sadly.

"No?" Seth asked with a hint of surprise. "Did she make them for me? That's nice. I told her I loved her gingerbread men."

"No."

"Huh. Then who'd she make them for?" Seth asked as he began to inspect the cookie with curiosity.

"Santa Claus" David responded coldly as he balled up his fists and began to kick his feet.

"Woah! It's alright. Calm down there, buddy" David was definitely a mini version of his brother. "Don't you like Santa Claus? Didn't he bring you any presents this year?" Seth could have sworn Ryan mentioned he was planning something Santa oriented for the boys.

"He did" David sighed.

"Then what's the matter?" Seth asked

David looked at his uncle contemplatively. His uncle trusted him with a secret. Maybe he should trust his uncle with the secret that had been bugging him all day.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" David asked his uncle.

"Not unless you tell me it's okay to" Seth said.

"Santa Claus visited last night and he gave me, Ethan, and Nick presents and told us stories before our mom made us go back to sleep. And… well…" David began as his mind wandered to the night before and he told his uncle everything that had happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_David made it to his room before remembering that he had forgotten to ask Santa if he would be coming back next year. He quickly threw the wrapping paper in the garbage and put his new soccer ball down before running back out of the room and towards the stairs. He stopped at the stairs because he could hear Santa Claus and his mom talking about something. He decided to quietly tiptoe down the stairs and hid behind a wall so that he could see what was happening between Santa and his mom. _

"_You don't like it?" Santa asked._

_Santa had given his mom a present too. He smiled. He was happy for her, but kind of sad that she didn't like it. What if she didn't like the present that he, Ethan, and Nick got for her and dad either?_

"_I love it" his mom said with a big smile on her face. "Thank you" she said and then kissed Santa on the mouth._

_David's eyes widened. His mom only kissed his dad there. She never kissed anyone else on the lips. Grandma Kirsten only kissed Grandpa Sandy on the lips. Aunt Summer only kissed Uncle Seth on the lips. Why was mom kissing Santa on the lips?_

_He watched as his mom turned around, lifted her hair, and Santa put a necklace on her. When he was done, Santa hugged his mom and started to… eat her? What was Santa doing? Why was he trying to eat his mom's neck? _

_His mom turned around to face Santa and hugged him. He crinkled his nose in disgust when he saw Santa's hands moving close to his mom's butt._

"_I love you" he heard his mom say to Santa. That was okay. David loved Santa because he brought him presents each year too._

_David's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw his mom kiss Santa Claus on the mouth again. This time it was longer and grosser. His eyes narrowed vehemently. Mom was definitely only supposed to kiss dad that way. _

_The anger on David's face soon turned to worry when he remembered what Susie, a girl in his class, told him – her mom stopped loving her dad and started to love another man and then her mom and dad got divorced and her mom went away with the other man and she never saw her again. What if mom loved Santa Claus and stopped loving his dad? What if she left and she never saw him again?_

"_I'll meet you in the bedroom after I tuck the boys in" David heard his mom tell Santa after he zoned back from the trip his worrisome thoughts took him on. He quietly ran and tiptoed up the stairs and back to his room. He got into bed and pulled the covers over him. _

_He was mad. Santa shouldn't go in mom and dad's bedroom. It was "mom and dad's space." They were the only people allowed in that room._

If he asked mom why she kissed Santa and why he was going to her and dad's bedroom he would get in trouble for snooping. If he told dad what happened and asked him he might get mad at mom and leave her and then he definitely wouldn't see her again. He was confused. He didn't know what to do. He resolved that he would just keep it to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seth managed to listen to David's story with out making as much as a peep. He would have been proud of himself had it not been for the fact that he was shocked and mortified by what he heard his nephew say.

David watched as his uncle's face turned from a wide eyed and gaping mouthed one to a grimace and then one that looked like he was going to puke. "You okay Uncle Seth? Did you eat too many gingerbread men?" he asked out of concern.

"No, I'm fine" Seth said as his mind reeled. What was he supposed to do? He promised David that he wouldn't tell anyone. How was he supposed to explain what happened between 'Santa Claus' and Taylor without scarring the kid for life?

David watched blankly as his uncle looked around and moved his hands around manically without talking. He moved his head back and forward as he did so and licked and pursed his lips every so often until he finally stopped and looked at him with a smile on his face. David was taken aback for a second, mainly because he was expecting it to take longer – like it did when he tried to explain to Ethan, Nick, and Blair that if Batman were to exchange outfits with Superman they wouldn't swap superpowers too.

"David, your dad loves your mom very much" Seth began. "He wouldn't leave your mom just because she kissed Santa Claus. As for your mom… she would understand that you meant to ask Santa one last question before he left, but didn't want to disturb their conversation and ended up listening in on it."

"Why did she kiss Santa on the lips though?"

"Well, some women like to kiss Santa on the lips and it's something their husbands have to accept. Your Aunt Summer kissed Santa on the lips and, unfortunately, I saw Grandma Kirsten kiss Santa Claus when I was about your age."

"Really?" David asked.

"Yep" Seth nodded.

"So it's normal?" David asked.

"Yep" Seth nodded while hoping he was doing the right thing.

The boy looked very relieved and even began to smile. "Should I tell my dad what I saw?" he asked.

Seth was about to say yes and tell his nephew that it was no big deal before a mischievous grin spread over his face as he responded to David's question. "No… it's okay. It's no big deal. Just go play with your cousins. I'll tell your dad for you."

David nodded. "Thank you Uncle Seth! You made me feel a lot better" he said as he climbed off the chair. Seth stood and David have him a hug.

"Hey, anytime you're up for some Seth/David time… you know how to reach me buddy" Seth told the boy as he ruffled his hair. He took his nephew's hand and guided him back inside the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly an hour since Seth and David went out on the porch. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief when the two made their way back inside the house holding hands and smiling. Seth pointed to the kids and his wife who were still very involved in their game and told him to go join them. He happily ran and joined them.

"David, you can take my place. I think I'm going to go hang out with people my own age for a little bit" Summer told her nephew.

The couple made their way to the rest of the adults from different directions.

"What was all that about?" Summer asked as soon as her husband was within earshot of her.

"David was very upset but I managed to pacify him" Seth said.

"Did he say what he was upset about?" Ryan asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Yes, he did" Seth responded as he narrowed his eyes at Taylor who looked at him in confusion. "He's worried that you and Taylor are going to get divorced because he saw her kissing another man… on the lips. He heard her tell said man that she loved him. She even invited him into your bedroom" he said accusingly.

Taylor's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock, like many of the other people who were listening intently. She blinked a few times before looking at her husband who was staring at her with icy blue eyes. "Ryan, I never…" she began before Seth cut her off.

"Don't bother denying it Taylor. David described the man and told me his name. Nick… does the name ring any bells? Your son's namesake perhaps?" Seth's voice took on an accusing tone as he began to circle around her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seth. He must be confused" Taylor said as she crossed her arms and took on a defensive pose.

"Maybe this isn't the best time or place to get into this" Sandy said. "The kids are right there."

"Apparently he gave the boys presents" Seth stated.

"Taylor, is there something you want to tell me?" Ryan said as he stepped closer to his wife, preventing Seth from circling around her. "How long has this been going on?" he whispered with a hint of anger in his voice. Taylor's eyes narrowed in disbelief, tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head.

Seth knew he needed to end this soon or it could end really badly. "C'mon, Taylor! You really don't remember? It was just last night! David told me that he was old and fat. He had a long beard, glasses, black boots, and dressed in red and white" Seth finished with wide eyes as his mouth struggled not to break out into a wide grin.

Taylor looked into Ryan's eyes and saw his cheeks turn nearly the same colour as the Santa suit he had been wearing the night before. She looked down at the floor and pursed her lips as she felt the same colour rushing to her own cheeks. He quickly enveloped her in his arms and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair while keeping one of his arms around Taylor. "You think he's too young to know that Santa Claus isn't real?"

"Psst!" Seth hissed. "Ex-nay on the Santa non-ex-ist say!" Seth said while looking over at the kids nervously. "It's okay. Don't worry. I told him it was normal."

"Excuse me" Taylor said softly as she tore herself away from Ryan and all but ran out of the room without making eye contact with anyone. Ryan glared at Seth before following her out.

"You think that'll teach them not to go at it like rabbits in their children's presence and defile a childhood classic?" Summer quietly asked her husband.

"Nah! You're talking about Ryan and Taylor. Same thing or worse next year" he shrugged.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

This is the first one-shot I've ever written. It's kind of long and I don't know if it's any good; but I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let me know what you think

- Roz


End file.
